


Missed Connections

by LetTheButterbeerFlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at least that's what i'm going for), Enjoy!, M/M, Muggle AU, No Angst, SO, also, am i overdoing it with the tags?, be nice???, first fic, i'm probably overdoing it with the tags, just fluff and humor, super ooc tbh, text fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheButterbeerFlow/pseuds/LetTheButterbeerFlow
Summary: Two texting bois get a surprise.





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> Boop! A prompt fill for @vinndetta! (Does this actually tag people? I dunno.) Hope you guys enjoy it~

Dragon: baby

Dragon: babyyyyyy

Dragon: where are you? ;(

WhyMe: Chill, I’m in class

Dragon: im lonely

Dragon: and i need to rant

WhyMe: After class

Dragon: nooooooooooow

_Dragon is typing…_

WhyMe: Okay, I’m of class

WhyMe: *out of

WhyMe: Wth? You’re still typing? It’s been ten minutes

_Dragon is typing…_

Dragon: ok so my frickin roommate leaves his stuff EVERY. WHERE. no joke. theres literally UNDERWEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM RN. i refuse to pick it up and so does he so theyve been sitting there for a whole week now. its absolutely disgusting. and even worse he stares at me when i dont turn off my alarm clock immediately. so the first thing I see every morning is his ugly face (complete with his unfreshened breath!! :( ) staring right into mine. he also leaves the door open (not unlocked, WIDE OPEN) when he leaves. every. single. time. and he always leaves his keys in the room. ive locked him out 4 times already and hes still forgetting his keys. oops too many charac

_Dragon is typing..._

WhyMe: Oh god

WhyMe: Ok

WhyMe: Have you talked to him about any of this

Dragon: …

Dragon: no

Dragon: BUT I SHOULDN HAVE TP

WhyMe: *to

Dragon: 8P

Dragon: whatever

WhyMe: Well maybe you should talk to him about it

WhyMe: I mean he probably has a good reason for everything he does

Dragon: suuuuure he does

WhyMe: Honest!

WhyMe: I do some of those things too sometimes

WhyMe: Does that make me a bad person? ;D

Dragon: yes

_WhyMe is typing…_

Dragon: jkjkjkjkjk

Dragon: im sure ur cute about it tho. hes just annoying.

WhyMe: Psh

WhyMe: There must be at least one thing you like about him

Dragon: no

Dragon: nothing

WhyMe: Really? Nothing?

Dragon: yes!

Dragon: he has this irritatingly messy hair and these annoying green eyes

WhyMe: Awwww, green eyes and messy hair aren’t that bad! I have those traits too

Dragon: like i said, u make it look cute

WhyMe: How would you know, you’ve never seen me

Dragon: pshhhhhh

Dragon: i dont need to see u to know ur adorable

Dragon: <3

WhyMe: Ditto

Dragon: ditto? thats all i get??

WhyMe: You’re cute too...?

Dragon: better

Dragon: lol

Dragon: we should meet up sometime

WhyMe: Yeah definitely!

WhyMe: Where do you live?

Dragon: u creep

WhyMe: *rolls eyes*

WhyMe: Do you know where Hippogriff Cafe is?

Dragon: ye

Dragon: its like a five minute walk from my place

WhyMe: Mine too!

Dragon: :o

WhyMe: Wanna meet up there tomorrow around three?

Dragon: yeah, sure!

WhyMe: Awesome!

WhyMe: Shoot

WhyMe: Class is starting

WhyMe: Bye!

Dragon: see you then!!

—————————————————————————

Draco bounced up and down in his seat, a little nervous but mostly excited. After about a month of talking online, he was finally about to meet his texting buddy. He wasn’t gonna lie; he had developed a bit of a crush on the boy. He wished they could have met earlier, but the amount of classwork they each had was unavoidable. As an undecided major, he was working harder than most had to in his classes, just to discover what he liked to do best. As for WM, it was no easy feat to become a police officer, and he worked his butt off to be the best in his class.

There was a chime that signaled a patron’s entrance. Draco perked up excitedly, but slumped back down when he realized that it was only his annoying roommate, Harry. He was surprisingly dressed up. He had at least attempted to calm his unruly hair, and he was wearing one of his nicer shirts. _Compliments his eyes nicely…_

Draco shook his head and looked away. _Concentrate._

Another ten minutes passed, yet still no one entered the café. Draco realized with a start that even if someone did come in, he wouldn’t be able to identify them as WM. He whipped out his phone. Its comfortable weight in his hands calmed him a little.

Dragon: what are you wearing?

Dragon: so ill know its u

Draco heard a sound from across the room and turned just in time to see Harry pull out his phone and type something. Draco’s own phone buzzed.

WhyMe: Green shirt and black jeans

Draco blinked in surprise, glanced back up at Harry, who was still immersed in his phone, then began to type again.

Dragon: lol ur matching with my roomie

WhyMe: ?

Dragon: hes here rn

WhyMe: At the cafe?

Dragon: ye

Dragon: are you close?

WhyMe: I’m already here

Draco looked around the café with a critical eye. It wasn’t particularly crowded today. A couple of freshmen playing some card game and a girl with headphones studying intently made up the room’s occupants. Oh, and his roommate. He watched Harry scan the room as well, then turn back to his phone.

WhyMe: I don’t see you

WhyMe: All I see is some kids, someone studying, and my roommate.

Dragon: wait ur roommates here too???

WhyMe: Yeah

WhyMe: He’s just sitting there texting

Draco’s stomach twisted, and he fought the urge to look up at Harry again.

Dragon: where are you rn?

Dragon: like which table

He bit his lip and ignored the cheerful ding of Harry’s phone from across the room.

_WhyMe is typing..._

Draco crossed his fingers. Please don’t be eight, please don’t be eight, please don’t be eight…

WhyMe: 8

Draco gasped aloud. Harry shot him an amused look.

WhyMe: My roommate’s being a complete spaz, lol

WhyMe: Why?

Draco didn’t respond, too busy trying to will the flush on his face to disappear. _Oh._

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~well _that's_ awkward,, ~~  
>  Hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day, byeeeeeee


End file.
